


Angelic and Demonic Children Can Be A Real Pain

by kirallie



Series: Hunters and Angels [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, threesome. Last in the series. The children are growing up. Poor boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic and Demonic Children Can Be A Real Pain

Sam watched from his chair, two year old Mary strapped to him, as Sarah threw a book at Johnny. "Stop!" Sam called as loudly as he could and both children looked at him in shock, not having realised he was there. Sarah looked down in shame even as Sam rolled his chair forward, happy that with the new electric chair he could get around without help. "Why?" He asked as he stopped in front of his eldest daughter and she sniffled. "What wrong?" Sam asked, reaching out to gently lift her face.

"Johnny said…he was being mean!" Sarah answered and Sam looked to his son who refused to meet his eyes.

"Johnny?" Sam asked and his son broke down, flinging himself into Sam's lap without hitting Mary.

"I didn't mean it! I couldn't help it." Johnny sobbed and Sam gently stroked his hair, happy that Mary seemed to be sleeping through it. Sam sighed, this had been happening more and more frequently as the kids got older and Sam knew it was his fault. It was the demon blood they'd inherited from him that made their tempers so bad. Mathew was actually the most relaxed, despite actually being half demon, but it only had human blood to contend with, the other two children also carried angelic blood through Castiel. The two did not always make things easy for their poor children.

"Still punish, learn control." Sam said softly and Johnny nodded miserably. "Sarah too, no throw." Sam added and his daughter nodded in understanding.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's getting worse." Dean commented as they lay in bed together and Sam nodded.

"Mathew's lessons are going well but Jonathon and Sarah….they have shown no signs of having actual active abilities. Unless they do the exercises I have given Mathew will be of no use." Castiel stated as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam lay between them as he always did after he had fallen out of bed one night, unable to tell he was too close to the edge with no feeling in the arm and leg that had been on the edge.

"Will either of them develop powers? Especially Sarah? She's more human than the other two with both me and Sam diluting her other bloodlines." Dean asked and Castiel sighed.

"It's impossible to say, they both have power, you've sensed it too Sam?" Castiel asked and Sam nodded sadly.

"I still have." Sam mumbled looking ashamed and Dean kissed his cheek.

"It doesn't matter." Dean promised him and Sam gave him a wane smile.

"Your powers are dormant Sam; we could bring them forward if you wish." Castiel told him and Sam chewed his lip until Dean stopped him by kissing him. Over the years they'd managed to encourage Dean into showing a lot more initiative when it came to doing what he wanted in bed, that had led to some interesting nights.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean grinned as Sam playfully chased the toddling Mary with his chair, the baby squealing in excitement as she tried to stay out of reach. They kept going until she tripped and Sam lunged forward catching her before she could hit the ground. She sniffled and he lifted her into his lap, cuddling her.

"Okay Mary, you okay." Sam whispered and she whimpered. "Always catch you."

"Dada." She whispered and Sam smiled.

"You okay baby." Sam reassured her and Dean smiled, walking over.

"You two having fun?" Dean asked and Mary grinned. "Bath time for you baby girl." She fussed but let Dean take her and Sam headed into the kitchen for a drink.

"Hey Sam." Bobby greeted and Sam smiled at him.

"What dinner?" Sam asked, trying to see and Bobby shooed him away.

"You can wait till it's done like everyone else."

"Spoilsport." Sam sulked but got his drink and left the room so Bobby could cook in peace.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam smiled and hummed along as everyone sang happy birthday to Mary. Their little girl was turning five. Mary was bouncing in excitement, Sarah dancing with her. The boys were more withdrawn, at fifteen they felt too old to be playing around so much but they smiled for their baby sister. They were all growing up so fast and it hurt that he had missed so much time with the triplets.

Sarah and Mathew had finished their high school work and had taken the necessary tests; technically they could already be attending college. Johnny would be finished in another six months but all three would be staying home until they were at least eighteen since they weren't able to conceal themselves well enough when Castiel wasn't around. Until they could keep themselves hidden from demons all the time it was too risky for them to try college. They'd all developed different abilities too; Johnny took after Castiel except for his temper, that was pure Winchester. But he could teleport like Castiel, though their lover insisted it was actually flying and since both Castiel and Johnny had wings maybe it was. Sarah had inherited the telekinesis that both angels and demons had demonstrated over the years and she had gotten very good at using it. Mathew had the most varied abilities and they figured it was because he had the least diluted or mixed blood of the children. He could teleport like higher level demons, had inherited Sam's visions in a way but they were painless thankfully and he could exorcise demons with his mind. Add in Castiel helping Sam coax his powers from dormancy and the house could get very crazy.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean just stared in shock before lunging in and pulling Sarah into his arms. She kicked and fought, reaching for Johnny even as Bobby pulled the boy back.

"Enough!" Dean snapped and the floating books dropped as Sarah and Johnny stared at him in shock, he never raised his voice to them but he'd never needed to before. "You're both grounded for a week. You know better than to use your powers on each other. Be glad Papa's not here to see this." Dean snapped.

"Dean?" Sam's call had both children freezing in shame as Sam's chair rolled into the room. He stared in shock before slumping in the wheelchair, hair hiding his eyes. Both children looked down, no one had said anything but all the kids had picked up on the fact that Sam blamed himself for their temper problems.

"Daddy?" Johnny whispered and Sam looked up at him. He wriggled out of Bobby's grip and walked to his Dad, kneeling down to hug him. He hadn't called Sam Daddy for years unless he was sick but it felt right. He may look more like Cas but he had Sam's height so even kneeling he could wrap his arms around his Dad's waist. Sam slowly hugged him back with one arm, burying his face in his sons hair. "Sorry." Johnny choked out tearfully. Sarah joined them and Sam finally managed a shaky smile for them and then looked at Dean.

"Grounded?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. "Go rooms." Sam ordered and their children obeyed silently.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam dragged himself down the hall, fighting to stay as upright as possible as he fought to make it to his daughter. His heart was in his throat as he heard Mary scream again. Not again, he couldn't lose another child. He should have let her take her nap on their bed instead of putting her down in her room. He should never have thought she would be safe with just him in the house. But what could have gotten through the wards? He fell to the floor inside her room and the man turned, revealing white eyes. Sam gasped at that, it wasn't Lilith but a demon of similar power. He laughed at seeing Sam clinging to the doorjamb, trying to pull himself up. Mary was curled into a ball in the corner, a shimmer of energy around her, protecting her.

"Sammy Winchester….how the mighty have fallen." The demon taunted.

"Daddy!" Mary screamed in terror and Sam snapped. His hand came up and he threw everything he had at the demon, making it scream. The body convulsed several times as it flashed with yellow light before it slumped to the ground, demon and human dead. Sam collapsed, breathing heavily but then dragged himself to Mary. She reached for him and Sam held her close as he passed out.

"Sam? Sammy? Come on answer me!" Dean's pleading, terrified voice reached him through the darkness and Sam forced his eyes open. He blinked, looking up at Dean wearily and Sam sobbed in relief, kissing him softly.

"Mary?" Sam croaked and Dean smiled.

"Cas has her, she's okay. I was so scared, seeing you lying there…..thought we'd lost you again." Dean admitted and Sam managed an exhausted smile.

"Not leaving….tired." Sam mumbled and Castiel joined them, a sleeping Mary in his arms.

"Sleep Sam, you're safe now." Cas whispered and Sam's eyes slid shut again. Dean cradled Sam to him as his brother slept, gently wiping at the dried blood beneath his nose.

"He was bleeding." Dean whispered and Castiel nodded, sending them to their bedroom so Sam could sleep on the bed, settling Mary in beside them. And then he went to get Bobby and the other children.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mary get back here!" Sam called and the eight year old ran away, she was too fast for him now in his chair but that was okay. She pouted as she floated back to him.

"Dad….."

"Homework Mary, now." Sam ordered and she sighed but went back to her work. Sam just shook his head and went back to reading, ignoring Bobby's amused chuckles. Cas and Dean were settling the other three into their dorms for their first year of college so it was just him, Bobby and Mary at home. The words had been strengthened even further so there would be no attacks like the one that had woken Mar's power. Sam was feeling very sad about the three leaving home but it would be good for them. Sure they'd gotten out a lot more over the last few years thanks to their control growing but all children had to leave home eventually.

"Empty nest feeling?" Bobby asked and Sam smiled and shrugged.

"They'll be back for holidays and since two can teleport or whatever I figure we'll see them more often than that." Bobby added and Sam grinned.

"Yeah, I just miss my babies."

"So have another one, Mary's old enough." Bobby offered and Sam blinked in shock before smiling.

"Thanks for the advice." Sam said and Bobby laughed. Looked like there'd be a new baby soon and that was good, he could do with one last grandkid to spoil before he ended up in a chair too or worse.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mary is finally asleep." Cas smiled as he entered the bedroom.

"She misses the others, this place is so quiet." Sam grumbled and Dean laughed, hugging him. They all loved the fact that all the therapy had paid off and Sam's speech was finally back to normal. So what if he still couldn't walk, at least he could talk and sort of use his arm again.

"That a hint Sammy?" Dean teased and Sam blushed. "Sam?"

"Would you guys mind…..I'd like to…..could I…." Sam stuttered nervously but they both understood and stared at him in shock. "It's fine, forget I said anything."

"Sammy no, you just surprised us, that's all. You really want to have another baby? You know you'll be out and all." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"I know…..I never got to really experience…..I want this, if you guys want it too." Sam pleaded.

"If you really want this Sam then I have no problem." Cas told him, getting in on his side, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. "Which of us would you prefer to father the child?" He asked and Sam sighed.

"I don't know. I mean, you have less kids Cas so if you want to I don't mind. I figured I'd let you two decide." Sam answered.

"Not tonight obviously, got to get everything set up first." Dean murmured and Sam nodded.

"There's also the fact that you will be completely unresponsive while pregnant. But we'd have to carry you anyway since you can't walk." Castiel added and Dean winced so Sam kissed him.

"I know it'll be a lot of work for you two so if you think it'll be too much."

"It won't Sam, you want a baby then you get one." Dean promised, kissing him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam smiled at Dean, tugging him down into a kiss. They had the bed to themselves since Cas was putting Mary to bed, she'd been having nightmares that had Sam worried she'd break out in visions. They kissed and cuddled for a while, taking their time since this would be their last time together for a while.

"I'm gonna miss you." Dean whispered and Sam kissed him.

"I'm not going anywhere Dean, this isn't like before. I'll have our baby and wake up, you know that." Sam assured him and Dean nodded, he did know that but it was still hard any time Sam was unconscious. Dean was nervous, he hadn't topped anyone since before they'd bonded, he never felt the urge to despite both Sam and Cas saying he could. This was different though, this was to give Sam a baby. "Shh, no rush Dean, we've got plenty of time." Sam soothed and Dean nodded. They fooled around for a few hours until Sam got himself nice and comfortable among the pillows.

"Sammy?" Dean asked to be sure and Sam nodded, pulling him into a kiss.

"Love you." Sam promised and Dean slowly slid in. Neither of them lasted long after playing for so long and Dean kissed Sam desperately as he came, wanting one last kiss. Sam kissed back even as his eyes started to shut, his body going limp. Dean held Sam in his arms petting his hair until Castiel came into the room. He sat down beside them and checked Sam over just to be safe.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean held Sam, his eyes closed as Sam groaned in pain, Castiel waiting to claim the baby. Castiel gasping had him tensing in alarm.

"Cas?" He called, opening his eyes since the light was gone. Then he stared at his other lover in shock. The angel cradled a baby in each arm. Dean stared and then laughed. "Least we know why he got so big!"

Castiel gently laid the babies on Sam and hazel eyes fluttered open to focus on them. Sam gasped in shock and then held them close, letting them feed. Feeling Dean's arms around him he looked up and smiled.

"Twins." Sam whispered and Dean nodded, still in a bit of shock. "You okay?" Sam asked and that brought Dean out of his shock.

"You just gave birth and are asking me that? Are you okay? Does it hurt or anything?" Dean asked, worried about the strain carrying the…..boys would have put on Sam's fragile body.

"Little tired but not sore. I'm okay." Sam promised, tugging Dean into a kiss. Then he looked at Castiel, reaching out a hand to him and Cas took his hand, kissing it. "The babies are okay?" Sam asked and Cas nodded.

"They're perfect Sam." Cas assured him, studying the newborns as they lay on their 'mother'. "What are their names?"

"Well I was thinking…Robert? Hadn't really picked a second name but…Adam?" Sam offered and Dean swallowed. Name them for Bobby and the brother they never got to know.

"Sounds good to me." Dean agreed. Castiel nodded and got clothes for the babies so they could meet their grandfather and big sister.

The End.


End file.
